The invention relates to a pump drive system having a pump drive element that is driven by a first or a second drive mechanism. In addition, the invention relates to a hybrid vehicle power train having an electric motor, a combustion engine and a transmission, in particular a double-clutch transmission, with at least one transmission input shaft and with a pump drive system as described previously.